baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded
You should hurry to the Hold if you have Nalia in your party else she leaves The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded is a companion quest in Shadows of Amn campaign given to you by Nalia de'Arnise upon meeting her in the Copper Coronet. This quest is prerequisite for fighter's stronghold. Heads up One of the most important rewards for this quest is Flail of Ages and this weapon can be missed. Once you have collected all three flail heads from the keep, go to the forge on Level 1 to make the flail. All must be done before you exit the keep after defeating TorGal, or else you will not be able to come back to forge unless you are legitimized for taking the keep as your stronghold, missing out on a very powerful flail plus the opportunity to further upgrade it. You should also loot the keep clean and do not leave any important items within it even if you decide to take it as fort, for the stronghold version of this area is different from the one during the quest and you have no means to return to its previous version. To the keep *Go to the City Gates and travel to the de'Arnise Hold on your world map. *If you have Nalia in your party, upon arriving she will tell you that trolls have taken her keep, and tells you to use the secret back entrance to the Servant's Quarters on the west side of the hold instead of the main gate. Otherwise seek her out at the palisade. *Make your way to the west side of the keep and you will find a palisade. Speak to Capitain Arat, who will give you fire arrows to help take down the trolls. *Search along the west side of the keep to find a secret door. Open it and enter. The Servants' Quarters Ar1302.gif|The de'Arnise hold. Servant's Quarters. *Complete level #1 and go outside to the courtyard. See the below picture for places and items of interest on the 1st floor. *On T8 you will find Flail Head (Cold) *Use T7 to forge the head into Flail of Ages +1 *The kitchen is used to prepare the Dog Stew using 4 pieces of dog meat from Courtyard Courtyard *From the first floor, go out the door to the courtyard. *Upon entering, four dogs will attack you. Kill them and pick up their meat. This will be explained later. *Explore the rest of the courtyard and kill the trolls. *Then, you will find the drawbridge controls. Use them to lower the drawbridge, and the de'Arnise guards will enter the keep to help you destroy the trolls. You will also gain 29,750 XP. *Once you're done exploring, go back inside to level 1 of the keep. *From there, go to the kitchen and empty your four dog meats, one at a time, into the cauldron in order to make the dog stew. This may seem useless at the moment, but it will come in very handy later. You will also gain 11,500 XP. *Then, make your way to the stairs and go up to level 2 of the keep. The Second Level *Grab the Keep Key from the corpse of the Yuan-ti Mage at southern library. The mage can be hard to deal with if you lack in magic saves or protection scrolls as your entire party might become uncontrollable due to confusion spells. However, he will not even agro if you use Silence, 15' Radius. *Use the key to open the door to the north of the room where you entered the floor, follow the route and you'll eventually encounter Glaicus, captain of the guard, who's under charm spell and will attack you at instant. Kill him for 9500 XP and loot Flail Head (Acid), or a successful dispel spell will revert him back to normalcy, rewarding you 22,550 XP, he'll then give you the flail head before he disappears. *Use the key to open Delcia de'Arnise's quarters along western corridor. After a quick exchange between her and Nalia, continue to the gloem room and grab the Flail Head (Fire) from the left statue, now go back to the forge on first floor to complete the Flail. *You may continue exploring, when ready, proceed through the secret door in the back of the room. The Cellar *After entering the cellar, a couple of rooms in, you will run into several Umber Hulks. Here, you have 2 choices. Either try to take on the Umber Hulks for 4,000 XP a piece, or use that dog stew that you made earlier. To use the stew, cast Sanctuary on the companion holding the stew,and have them walk through the open door and into the southwest corner, where another door can be opened to reveal a mound. Placing the dog stew in the mound will lure the umber hulks to the food. Doing this will give you 18,750 XP. **It is also possible to place the dog stew first then kill the Umber Hulks. This will net you 4,000EXP per Umber Hulk + 18,750 EXP for placing the stew *Prepare for a tough boss fight, go through the door at the northeast end of the Umber Hulk room, here you will find TorGal, the boss troll, eliminate him and his buddies. *To the north of the room and you will find the corpse of Nalia's father, loot everything then proceed back to entrance *Outside again, talk with Nalia for the reward: 45,500 XP for each party member, no matter which answer is chosen or if Nalia has accompanied you or not. The monetary reward, however, depends on choices: ** if she was not in the party ** if she was but now leaves or Gorion's Ward asks for a reward ** if she was but now leaves or Gorion's Ward asks for a reward ** if she was in the party and now further arrangements are made Fighter stronghold and subsequent quest Loot everything in the keep but leave nothing within it, because you’ll enter a new version of this area after accepting Nalia’s offer and there’s no way to return to its previous version. * Fighter stronghold - Ruling the de'Arnise Keep and Lands * Nalia abducted by Isaea Roenall Category:Companion quests Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Quests in BG II: EE: SoA